Paw Patrol: Mighty Pups Are Go part 1
This is the first part of CP86s/PawPatrolThunderbird4s collaboration movie. Please do not edit this without our permission. (Please note that this movie is currently undergoing a full re-write to include The Mighty Twins as well as to make other plot improvements.) This movie is a potential thunderbirds based Mighty Pups sequel and follows the story of International Rescue coming to Adventure Bay at first to help the Mighty Pups extinguish a forest fire and then they build the Mighty Pups thunderbird style aircraft and equipment to help them out on their Mighty Pup missions. They then use their new aircraft and their powers to stop The Hood from carrying out another evil plan. The full movie will be much longer than the first Mighty Pups movie. (80-100 minutes.) And to keep in spirt with the original thunderbirds series, the movie uses a form of puppetry which is very similar to Supermarionation, the form of puppetry used in the original thunderbirds series from 1965. The supermarionation puppets used lip movements that were electronically synchronised with pre-recorded dialogue. However, unlike the original thunderbirds, where only the puppets' lips moved, the puppets in this movie, including the pups' puppets have their entire jaws moving. This movie will basically have almost exactly the same puppetry style as the style seen in Team America World Police. Characters (in order of appearance.): Chase, Skye, Zuma, Everest, Rubble, Rocky, Tuck, Ella, Marshall, Ryder, Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Sherbet (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), Alan Tracy (mentioned), Gordon Tracy (mentioned), John Tracy, Brains (mentioned), Jeff Tracy (mentioned), The Hood, The Chaos Crew, Demolisher (Belongs to PawPatrolThunderbird4), Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger, The Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Part 1 of the story: *Insert Paramount Pictures logo here.* *Insert ITV films logo here.* *Insert Anderson Entertainment logo here.* *Cue intro music from 2004 thunderbirds movie.* *Insert Nickelodeon movies logo here.* Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon movies present...In collaboration with ITV films and Anderson Entertainment. Narrator: From a lookout base on the far side of Adventure Bay, the corragous Ryder and his team of pups run an organisation called, The Paw Patrol. When disaster strikes anywhere in or around Adventure Bay they are always first on the scene. And when the pups obtain special powers from a glowing meteor that they keep in their underground garage, they go by the intimidating name of The Mighty Pups. *Cue thunderbirds countdown.* Narrator: 5......4......3......2.....1! Mighty Pups Are Go! A Keith Chapman film. *Insert Moive logo here* *Cue main thunderbirds theme song* Staring: Jaxon Mercey, Justin Kelly, Lilly Bartlam, Shayle Simons, Berkley Silverman, Keegen Hedley, Samuel Faraci, Lukas Engel, PawPatrolThunderbird4, Rasmus Hardilker, David Menkin, Thomas Sangster, David Graham, Angel Coulby and Jon Culshaw. Based on Thunderbirds, originally created by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. Written by CP86 and PawPatrolThunderbird4. Director of visual effects: Steve Begg. Original Thunderbirds theme song by Barry Garry. Music by Hanz Zimmer and Howard Goodhall. Filmed In Gigamarionation. Creative consultant: Jamie Anderson. Executive Producers: CP86, PawPatrolThunderbird4. Directed by Keith Chapman. *Movie opens in front of a painted backdrop. A marionette walks in front of the backdrop making gibberish noises and then waves hello to some people passing. The camera pulls back to reveal a campsite in Adventure Bay. All the people are being portrayed by larger marionettes and are enjoying the campsite's peace. Then we get a shot of a boy wondering around the campsite. Suddenly, he notices some smoke coming from the forest and looks at it, slightly confused. Then a man comes running into the shot panicking.* Phil: Fire! There's a fire round the corner here! It's huge! *Everyone else looks at him and gasps.* I've already called the Paw Patrol Mighty Pups, the should be arriving at any moment to put this blaze out. *A woman comes out from behind him.* Woman: Don't be silly! They'll never be able to put this huge thing out even with their superpowers. That's why I also called the best rescue organisation on the planet. No other than- Random Guy: Look! Here they come! *Cue international rescue music from 2004 thunderbirds movie* *With Chase leading everyone, the Mighty Pups make a heroic entrance into the campsite driving their Mighty Pup vehicles amongst thunderous cheers and applause. (Bear in mind that the pups too are puppets.) They all come to a screeching halt and jump out.* Chase: Alright, talk to me man. Phil: Oh thank goodness your here! Well, it started out as just a simple campfire. But I forgot to put rocks around it to stop it from spreading. By the time I realised my mistake, HALF THE FOREST WAS ON FIRE! Oh this is so terrible! Chase: Get a hold of yourself man. We're going in! *The Mighty Pups head right into the flames, then Chase turns to face the other pups* Chase: Alright, here's the plan. Skye, you fly up and try to see which way the fire is spreading. Rubble, Rocky and Marshall, once Skye has identified the boundaries of the fire, you three start building defences around the fire to try and stop it from spreading any further. Zuma and Everest, you two tackle the fire. I'll try talking to that guy over there to try and keep his mind off the fire. All the pups (to Chase): Ruff! Ready for Mighty Action Chase! *Then they all set about with their assigned tasks while Chase quickly gets out of the fire with his super speed before the flames can scorch him, then he tries to comfort Phil.* Chase: Listen buddy, you have got nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be just fine. Phil: I-I'm really scared here man! Chase: Hey, hey, this was just an accident, don't try to blame yourself here, you got a name? Phil: Uh Phil. Chase: You got a family Phil? *Phil nods softly and starts to sob.* *Chase clicks his paws 3 times.* Chase: Come on Phil stay with me let's hear about that family. Phil: Uh, I got a wife and 2 beautiful children. Chase: That's what it's all about. *Meanwhile, up above, Skye is using her whirlwind to identify the fire's boundies.* Skye: Rubble, Rocky, Marshall! The fire is spreading northwards. Rubble: Copy that Skye, we're on it. *They rush towards the edge of the fire and start building a line of large rocks and logs along it to stop it from spreading any further. They work their way around the fire until it is contained.* Rocky: Ok Zuma, Everest. The fire's ready to be extinguished. Everest: Ok Rocky, we're on it. Zuma: Hey Phil, I want you to do us a favour. Phil: Oh yeah? What's that? Zuma: Stand clear, because these Mighty Pups are about to kill this fire! *Zuma and Everest use their powers to try and put the fire out, but it doesn't work for some reason.* Everest: What the, why isn't it working? Woman: Because the fire is simply too hot. Not even your powers will be able to put out that great big thing. Zuma: Well then what do we do? We can't just stand around here at let this forest burn, there are lives at risk here. Woman: And that is precisely why I called international rescue shortly before you arrived, they will defiantly be able to put this blaze out with your help. Everest: International Rescue? Who are they? Woman: The world's finest rescue organisation, with their incredible thunderbird rescue vehicles, they can tackle any disaster which may strike anywhere on earth. They should arrive here at any moment now. *Then, everyone hears a jet engine noise in the sky.* Woman: Look, here they are! *Zuma and Everest look up and see thunderbirds 1 and 2 arriving on the scene. Everyone cheers as they arrive.* Zuma: Wow! Those aircraft are so cool! Come on Everest, we've got to check this out. *They move forward to take a better look at the 2 thunderbirds and are joined by the rest of The Mighty Pups. Then we are given a look inside thunderbird 1 with Scott Tracy at the controls.* Scott: Thunderbird 2 this is thunderbird 1, I have a visual, this fire is really hot and really large, so I'm going to try and use the fire serpretion rockets to start extinguishing this fire, just stay hovering until I give you the signal to go into action. Virgil: Thunderbird 2 to Scott Tracy, F.A.B. *Scott pilots thunderbird 1 round to the heart of the fire and arms the fire suppression system, meanwhile, a grey bulldog pup called Sherbet is observing the Mighty Pups continuing to attempt to use their powers to extinguish the fire.* Scott: Lining up target. And fire. *The suppression rocket fires and hits the fire, extinguishing part of it.* Scott: The fire is beginning to extinguish, it'll keep firing the rockets. Virgil, get the firefly into action. Virgil: F.A.B. Sherbet, get down to the firefly and stand by for deployment. Sherbet: F.A.B Virgil. *Sherbet runs down to the firefly, jumps in and starts it up. Thunderbird 2 lands in front of the fire and then raises up to reveal pod 3. Then the door opens and the firefly rolls out and heads towards the fire.* Virgil: How's it going'', ''Sherbet? Sherbet: Not so well. This flaming dirt is difficult to dislodge. I'll have to use the cannon. Virgil: F.A.B. *Sherbet activates the Nitro-glycerine gun and fires to extinguish the flaming dirt.* Sherbet: Okay, you pups, I've just seen what your friends are capable of from up on thunderbird 2, so why don't you help me out here. Zuma: Thanks, dude! We are very happy to help! *Zuma and Everest use their powers to put out the fire till it's finally out. Everyone cheers for both them and International rescue.* Phil: Thank you, Ryder and Mighty pups! And thank you International Rescue. Ryder: No problem, Phil. If there's another forest fire again. Just yelp for help! *Meanwhile, Scott, Virgil and Sherbet are getting ready to return to Tracy Island.* Virgil: Mission complete. Thunderbird One, we are good to go. Scott: F.A.B. Virgil: I'm taking Sherbet to see someone. Scott: Are you sure, we mustn't reveal any of our secrets to anyone remember. Virgil: Yeah sure, just tell dad and request security clearance from him, we'll be in touch. Just in case. Scott: Alright, I'll see you two back at Tracy Island later. Virgil and Sherbet: See you, Scott! *Thunderbird 1 takes off at full speed. At the same time, the mighty pups are heading back as well when Ella and Tuck show up* Ella and Tuck: Hi, guys! Ryder and the pups: Hi, twins! Ryder: What are you two here? Ella: We're here to help the mighty pups to keep adventure bay safe and sound in case anything goes wrong. Ryder: That's good. Tuck: Hey, Ryder, what's that? Ryder: Wow, it looks like a plane. Everest: Yeah and I think it's the plane that came to help me and Zuma put out the fire. Rubble: I don't think that's plane Everest but I think I know what really it is. Ryder: And it's heading for Adventure Beach, let's go and check it out pups. *They race to Adventure Beach as Thunderbird 2 lands and raises up. The door of pod 3 opens and Virgil and Sherbet step out.* Virgil: Well, Sherbet, this is the place. Now what was the name of that old friend of yours? Sherbet: His name is Rubble and I believe that's him there, the one with the yellow visor. Rubble: No, your not that Sherbet, are you? Sherbet: Of course I am, old friend. Ryder: Hi, my name is Ryder and these are my pups, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Ella and Tuck. Welcome to Adventure Bay, Who are you? Virgil: My name is Virgil Tracy and this is Sherbet. He's my pup and we're International Rescue. Ryder: Cool, thanks for helping us with the fire. Say, that's some plane you got there. Virgil: I know. This is my rescue craft, Thunderbird 2. We don't normally allow people to do this, but my brother radioed me a just before we touched down and told me that my dad has granted you all security clearance, so do you want me to show you round her? Ryder: Sure! I'll just leave the pups with Sherbet so they can get along. Meanwhile, let's go and see this machine of yours and you can tell me about all that equipment of yours inside that huge pod. Virgil: Sure thing Ryder. You seem very interested about us, just follow me this way *Virgil does an exaggerated puppet walk into thunderbird 2 and then Ryder follows him while doing a similar style of walk while Sherbet goes to make friends with the pups.* Rubble: My dearest friend! It is so good to see you again after all these years! *Rubble embraces Sherbet.* Sherbet: It's great to finally see you again too Rubble. Marshall: Hi! I'm Marshall, nice to meet you Sherbet, do you and Rubble really know each other? Sherbet: It's so nice meeting you for the first time Marshall and yes, me and Rubble have known each other for years. But I have been missing him so much recently. So Virgil agreed to take me here so I could see Rubble again. Marshall: Well it's great that you and Rubble are finally together again. Chase: Want to play football with us? Sherbet: Sure, I love to! And while we're doing that I'll tell you lot all about international rescue. Everest: That sounds very cool Sherbet, we'd love to know about international rescue. *The pups go off to play football, Inside Thunderbird 2, Ryder is amazed by it.* Ryder: So, Virgil, How does this machine work during a rescue mission? Virgil: Well, Thunderbird 2 is comprised of two parts: a framed superstructure and a pod. Thunderbird 2's frame incorporates the cockpit, wings and fuel tank near the vehicle's front. And at the rear, the engines and the tailplane, which serves to aid lift and stability. Two stilts are located each at the front and back of the craft to hydraulically lift the craft upward, allowing for the clearing of the pod. TB2's middle is hollow, to fully accommodate one of our six pods that may be required for a rescue mission. Each pod is equipped with wheeled undercarriage for a smooth landing for the ship and contains a huge capacity for storing the pod vehicles that are needed. Thunderbird 2 is capable of transporting our submarine, Thunderbird 4 in it's 4th pod and releases the pod directly into the water, allowing TB4 to quickly launch. Ryder: Well, this ship and international rescue as a whole sound very cool. But I must ask you, what brings you here to Adventure Bay? Virgil: Well, you probably didn't know this but Sherbet and Rubble are very close friends, they have always been in touch with each other but Sherbet has been missing Rubble so much recently, that I decided to take him here so that he could see his old friend again. He told me all about your Paw Patrol during our flight here and it sounds like a very nice concept. Ryder: Oh believe me, you will be amazed once you see them in action. And I bet that if Sherbet knows all about the Paw Patrol, Rubble is sure to know all about international rescue. Virgil: Yep, I'm sure he does. Right, shall we go check on our pups now? It's getting late, they should be in bed soon. Ryder: Alright then. Let's get them to bed. *Ryder and Virgil exit thunderbird 2 and head for where the pups are playing football. Over by the lookout, Sherbet is telling the pups all about international rescue.* Rocky: So Sherbet, tell us about international rescue. Sherbet: Well what we do is we answer distress calls from around the world and then respond accordingly by means of our thunderbird aircraft. Thunderbird 1 is our first response rocket plane, piloted by Scott Tracy it is always the first one to the danger zone to examine the situation and determine what equipment is needed for the rescue operation. With a top speed of 15,000 miles an hour, it is designed to reach the danger zone in the fastest possible time. Skye: 15,000 miles an hour?! Now that is fast! Sherbet: Thunderbird 2 is our rescue equipment carrier aircraft, piloted by Virgil Tracy it's primary function is to transport all of our heavy duty rescue equipment to the danger zone. It does this by acquiring one of 6 pods which contain various different types of rescue equipment and vehicles, these include the mole, the firefly and my thunderizer vehicle. Thunderbird 2 is my personal favourite of the thunderbird craft. Tuck: It looks and sounds like such an awesome machine. Sherbet: Thunderbird 3 is our space rocket, piloted by Alan Tracy thunderbird 3 is totally ideal for rescues in space. It has the most powerful thrusters out of all of the 5 thunderbirds and is fitted with air jets to help Alan keep it steady in space. Thunderbird 3 is also the tallest of the thunderbirds, at a whopping 287 feet high. Everest: Whoa! That is enormous! If I get to see it at all, then I really can't wait! Sherbet: Thunderbird 4 is our submarine, piloted by Gordon Tracy the small thunderbird 4 is used for underwater missions, it is most commonly deployed into the water from pod 4 of thunderbird 2, it is fitted with torpedoes to blast away any underwater obstructions as well as grasping arms to cling onto and rescue stranded underwater vehicles. Zuma: Ok, I really like the sound of thunderbird 4. Rocky: Umm, well at least I'd be dry if I was in it. Sherbet: Finally, we have thunderbird 5, which is our space station. Monitored most of the time by John Tracy it's main job is to pick up the distress calls from around the world and then relay them to our base, Tracy Island. Then we can respond to them accordingly. Thunderbird 3 is also able to dock with thunderbird 5, for example to deliver supplies to John or change over monitoring duties with Alan. From time to time, they change duties so John can go back to earth and have a break from his time in space. Chase: Well Sherbet, all these thunderbird machines sound really amazing. Who in the world would be great enough to build all of the thunderbirds? Sherbet: The one and only Engineer Brains of course! Brains is the man responsible for building and developing all of the thunderbirds among all our other rescue equipment and a few little inventions of his own. Jeff Tracy is international rescue's founder and the father of Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John. He used to be an astronaut and always tries to keep our operation and especially the exact location of Tracy Island a secret to the world's press and military, so much so that even I'm not allowed to tell you exactly where Tracy Island is. Rubble: I already knew everything Sherbet has just told you guys because I have been in touch with him for all this time. Marshall: Well, I must say I'm very impressed by the whole thing, it sounds to me like international rescue is a much larger, far more advanced and pretty much globally scaled version of our Paw Patrol. Skye: Yeah, international rescue kind of kicks our butts if you think about it. Zuma: Yeah, wouldn't it be just amazing if we had thunderbird style aircraft of our own, then we could perform rescues all over the world. Chase: What would be even better would be if we could also use our Mighty Powers on those missions. You know we should really rename ourselves to Paw Patrol International. Paw Patrol International has been summoned! Mighty Pups Are Go! Sherbet: Heh! It's funny because our catchphrase just so happens to be, Thunderbirds Are Go! You know, some might say that International Rescue is Internationally famous. Pretty much everyone across the world knows about us. From what I heard, there was even a TV Show based on International Rescue, featuring puppets. Tuck: Puppets?! Sherbet: Yes, puppets, marionettes on strings. Ella: Hahahahahahaha! Who'd wanna watch something like that?! Sherbet: Well I haven't seen it in years so I wouldn't know. *Just then Ryder and Virgil appear.* Virgil: Well Sherbet, it seems to me like you have been telling these pups loads about International Rescue, but it's getting late now, I think you should start thinking about heading inside and going to bed. Sherbet: Actually, I am feeling pretty tired now. F.A.B Virgil. Goodnight. *Sherbet walks towards the lookout.* Rocky: What was that he said Rubble? Rubble: He said F.A.B, it doesn't mean anything, it's just another way of saying yes. Rocky: Oh Ok. Ryder: And I think you lot should be doing the same as Sherbet now. Come on you lot, time for bed. All the pups: Alright then Ryder, goodnight. Ryder and Virgil: Goodnight pups. *Cue the hood's theme from the 2004 thunderbirds movie* *Meanwhile, underwater, about 50 miles from Adventure Bay, a submarine is lurking in those oceans, this submarine belongs to The Hood and he is reading a newspaper he got a couple of hours ago, with the headline; "International Rescue does it again, with the help of some pups with superpowers." The Hood: Hmm, interesting, very interesting. Demolisher: What's that your reading boss? The Hood: Demolisher my good friend, come and have a look at this, in my newspaper. I think you will find it most interesting. Demolisher: Oh, well, if you say so. *Demolisher comes over to have a look at The Hood's newspaper.* Yes, your right, that is very interesting. Now international rescue really have done everything, if they have extinguished a fire with a group of pups with superpowers. The Hood: Indeed, but what I want to know is, how they obtain such powers. Demolisher: Do you really have to shove your nose in everywhere it's not wanted? The Hood: Of course I do Demolisher! For I am The Hood! The world's greatest criminal mastermind and sworn nemesis of International Rescue. I must have whatever gives those pups their superpowers. Havoc, set this submarine on a course for Adventure Bay. Havoc: As you wish sir. *Havoc turns the submarine around and it heads towards Adventure Bay. They soon reach it about a mile off the coast.* The Hood: Hmm, it's too easy. Fuse, get me a sound reading, I want to know what's happening on dry land right now. Fuse: Sir. *Fuse raises the sonar satellite from the submarine to do a sound scan on the beach. It picks up Mayor Humdinger and Harold Humdinger's voices.* Harold: Hey uncle, did you hear about what happened today? Mayor Humdinger: What, you mean about the mighty fools and that big fancy green plane right over there? Harold: Exactly, it's just not fair, those pups get superpowers from that meteor of theirs and are heralded as heroes and then they get to work with some fancy aircraft. While we are pushed to the side and looked down upon. What do we do uncle? How do we get our revenge on them? *Just then, The Hood's submarine surfaces and comes to a halt right by the beach, then the hatch on top opens and The Hood and his henchmen all jump out and head onto the beach to talk to Mayor Humdinger and Harold.* The Hood: Excuse me you two, what's your name and is this Adventure Bay? Mayor Humdinger: Why, hello there and yes it is. My name is Mayor Humdinger, along with me is my nephew Harold and my Kitten Catastrophe Crew. Harold: What do you want from us, Mr? The Hood: Please Harold, you can just call me, The Hood. And I have a plan to get you that meteor you always wanted, but the first thing I need to know, is where do those Mighty Pups keep it? Mayor Humdinger: I know where they keep it but first we need a distraction, so we can get for you. The Hood: Okay, what's your idea for the distraction. Mayor Humdinger: Yes, what's the plan, dear nephew? Harold: Well, my dear uncle, I think we should get Mr Hood to fire a torpedo out of his submarine at Captain Turbot's diving bell. That will make the Mighty pups and International Rescue come out to save him, then, we'll sneak to the lookout, grab the meteor and we will once again become the most powerful villains in the world. Well, what do you think? The Hood: Well, very interesting plan and I shall carry out what you just said, but I won't need any extra powers myself, I was born with telekinetic powers you know. I can take control of my brother Kyrano's mind and force him to tell me anything I want him to. Mayor Humdinger: Very interesting Hood, But what about phase three? Harold: Phase three? The Hood: What about phase three is that we then sell the meteor on to someone else and become the richest group of people in the world. Harold: Not part of the plan but I like it! Mayor Humdinger: How much would you say the meteor is worth Hood? The Hood: Well, considering it's powers, I would say it's worth at least 10s of millions. Mayor Humdinger: 10s of millions?! The Hood: Yes, maybe even billions. Mayor Humdinger: B-B-B-Billions?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…….. *Mayor Humdinger starts tripping out over all the money he dreams of having after the meteor is sold while the song "Walking On Sunshine" by "Katrina & The Waves" plays in the background.* The Hood: Okay, enough crazy rich quick dreams. Time to get to work. Mayor Humdinger: Oh, why, yes sir. *The next morning in the lookout, Ryder and Virgil are having breakfast and talking more about International Rescue while the rest of the pups are watching TV.* Everest: But Sherbet, I don't understand, how is it possible for a train to travel such a long distance at such a fast speed? Sherbet: Because Everest, the Gerryliva Monotrain uses all the very latest high speed train technology, which has been modified significantly to enable it to do those things. Zuma: Like what? Sherbet: Well for one thing it hangs below it's track on 1 single rail. And it has a specially shaped streamlined body and highly powerful motors. These 2 things alone give the train far less resistance than a normal train, enabling it to travel much faster than a regular train. Skye: Really? Sherbet: Yes and the Gerryliva monotrain is entering service today. This reminds me of that one time where Jeff, Brains and our assistant engineer and head of international rescue's security, Tin-Tin Kayo Kyrano, were on-board the Pacific-Atlantic Monotrain for a test ride of the fully automated monotrain. However, a lightning strike caused a Helijet to crash into on of the trainline's bridges and the lack of crew meant that the 3 had to stop the train themselves before it crashed off the track. Marshall: Wow, did you save them from that accident? Sherbet: Of course we did, thanks so our quick thinking, we were able to lift them off the bridge before it collapsed. Chase: How incredible, I wish I could meet the other members of international rescue besides Virgil. Sherbet: I'm sure we can arrange that for you someday. End of part 1. Part 2: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_2 Part 3: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_3 Part 4: https://paw-patrol-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol:_Mighty_Pups_Are_Go_part_4_(Final_Part) Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Collaboration Category:Mighty Pups Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Story in Parts Category:Part 1 Category:Parts Category:Crossover Parts